kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Mizura's Page
The relms of Currygom Kubera .As explained by Mizura The basics: http://www.batoto.net/read/_/77120/kubera_ch38_by_the-company - Basically, the human, Sura and God realms are the realms we know are confirmed to exist. - Realms/dimensions are apparently separated by barriers of sorts (or at least some of them are). - It is breaking through this barrier that is difficult. A human summoner has to risk death now to break through to a god, for example. - Only Gods are prone to summoning. One of the first chapters explains that it is this ability to draw out the source of one's powers that made the humans satisfied with just borrowing power from the Gods and stop drawing power from the Nastika. Before the N0 Cataclysm, Suras could at least travel between the human and Sura realms. Gods could more or less travel between all the realms, depending on their zen-level. After the N0 Cataclysm: - Suras were locked out of the human realm. We don't know if they could ever access the Gods' realm from the start. I'm not saying the Nastika aren't powerful, I'm saying that Suras in general still appear to be living creatures of sorts (they eat, reproduce, die) whereas the Gods well... aren't (they don't need to eat, don't die in the traditional sense, and Agni can sleep on the sun. Some of them spend their time in Hell and treat it like a huge sauna. I mean, I'm pretty much sure there's no food there, for one), so we don't know if the Gods' realm is even "habitable" by other standards, or can be visited by living beings. - Gods can still access the human realm thanks to summoners. Now, Agni's description specifically says: "5-zen. Can enter all dimensions (needs a summoner for the human realm). So, it seems that the Gods can Still enter the Sura realm as well. The fact that Varuna was supposed to arrive in the sura realm to create an ocean for the Gandharva, the fact that the Gandharva clan got attacked (probably by the Gods) and the fact that when Gandharva first found Agni, Agni suggested fighting in the Sura realm later instead of the human realm all back up this fact. About the realms: - Sura realm: Now, the Sura realm is a pretty hostile place, but it is not a problem for Nastika. It is the lower-ranked Sura from certain races that have trouble. Lots of Ananta sura seemed to be living there since long ago for example (in fact, some of Sagara's flashbacks in the Sura realm occur well before N0: there is evidence in the finite that Ananta's death occurred before Kasak was born). In much later raws, we see that baby Yuta and Taraka used to live in the Sura realm as well. It is possible that the Garuda clan also does OK in the Sura realm (at least some can). However, the Gandharva clan (the non-Nastika in any case) fares particularly badly in that realm because they usually live in water environments, and the place seems is devoid of oceans and seas. They are the ones that are particularly vulnerable to the poisonous atmosphere (probably because the lack of water makes them extra vulnerable). - God realm: this is one of the places where it becomes complicated. The description of the Gods in Currygom's blog has a part like this (and I can't be 100% sure of the translation): "The world of the Gods consists of a number of dimensions. The God's mental state much reach a certain level in order to reach a higher dimension. The mental state is usually directly connected to the God's power (with possible exceptions for non-combative type Gods). The Gods are divided into 5 levels according to the dimensions they are authorized to enter (this does not mean that there are just 5 dimensions. There are many more dimensions divided by gateways.)" So, not only are there the Human-Sura-God realms/dimensions, the God realm is also further divided into dimensions. Is it also true for the other realms? Not sure. Also, are Gods of lower zen-level also capable of freely accessing all other non-God realms? This is also unsure. We know that after N0, the link between Gods and humans were severely weakened, so humans could only borrow from the strongest Gods. That may seem to suggest that they can no longer contact, thus summon, Gods of lower zen-level either (with the possible exception of Marut and Asvins, two 4-zen Gods who took over for Shiva and Visnu). - Hell: Later in the raws, we see Brahma and Yama talking about Agni in Hell (Agni was supposed to be there but just got summoned back by Brilith. Agni is actually the King of Hell). In the finite, Indra and Yama were stuck doing paperwork in hell while Agni was slacking off/sleeping. The novel also explained that time flowed more slowly in Hell (allowing said paperwork to be done, though Indra and Yama were still overworked). Sinners go to a certain part of Hell (which also proves that in Kubera, human souls do go somewhere, and some humans mention "past life" so it may be a hell then reincarnation system). So, the question is: is Hell a separate realm as well? Or is it perhaps a sub-dimension of the Gods' realm? There is currently no indication either way. Also, what happens to a dead Sura? In the latest chapters, the Rakshasas joked that Hura would be heading to the Underworld right now if Agni were still there. Is that literal or a figure of speech? What about Nastika? - Limbo: Gods who are "killed" needs time to regenerate, and during that time time flows differently (faster?). So, are they only in a state of limbo, or are they actually sent to "limbo", a separate dimension? If it's a dimension, is it separate from the other realms, or is it a sub-realm of the Gods' realm? Again, something we currently have no information on. That took me way too long to organize and type all that out. x'D Basically there are still too many unknowns for me to dare write something with certainty. Edit: Oh wait, the latest chapter of the finite seems to say that hell is indeed part of the Gods' realm! Something like the lower the plane the slower time flows, so time flows very slowly in Hell but very fast in Indra's domain. I need to read through the chapter first. Later! * *Sent Yesterday, 10:22 AM Hmm.... I seem to have mixed up the time flowing thing? Time seems to flow uh... basically a short while in hell = a long time in the human world, which means in the time Visnu spent in hell, a long time passed in the human world (though Visnu says it's okay, since Ian isn't dying so soon). For Yama, this is usually convenient because by the time someone has finished arguing with him about the lifespan of some human, that human would have died already. This also explains why Visnu hasn't come back to help Tak yet. Anyway, going to bed, will make summary tomorrow. @_@ {C}There are 3 types of Gods (or Astikas, as they were originally called): 1. The Primeval Gods: Visnu, Brahma, Shiva and Kali. The Primeval Gods are absolutely immortal. They basically created the races and the Universe. Although they belong to the God category, they don't really side with the Gods, instead they all have their own stances. Visnu and Shiva are apparently considered the major mediators. Brahma is absolutely neutral. Kali has an overall bad reputation. Of the Primeval Gods, at least Visnu is able to order around the other Gods, who aren't necessarily happy about it. 2. The Gods of Nature Gods of Nature exist since the beginning of the Universe, and the strongest are (in no particular order) Indra, Kubera, Varyu, Agni, Varuna, Surya and Chandra. 3. Generational Gods (not sure about the translation of the term) Generational Gods were born after the creation of the Universe as new jurisdictions appear, and may disappear if their jurisdiction disappears. They are generally lower-ranked than the Gods of Nature, but the Gods of Nature and Generational Gods are buddies. Of these, Yama is the only 5-zen Generational God. Marut (God of Decay) and Asvins (God of Healing) are 4-zen Gods. All categories of Gods preside over a jurisdiction. As long as their jurisdiction remains, they are immortal, and will just regenerate with time even if they are destroyed. If you take a God like Agni, for example: Agni presides over fire. This includes all the Suns. This means Gods his level are just about impossible to destroy, and you can basically say that he can only die when the Universe itself is destroyed. But, their body can be destroyed temporarily, and they'll need time to regenerate. The Primeval Gods are forever immortal, they exist independently of the Universes so even the end of the Universe won't kill them. It is, however, also possible for them to lose their body in this Universe. The finite revealed that if Visnu uses (too much?) time manipulation (one of his abilities), then he will lose his body and won't be able to get it back before the end of the Universe. They don't -die-: much like when the other Gods are destroyed, they will still "regenerate", but it seems if Visnu uses time manipulation, he can't regenerate that easily. Gods are divided into 5-zen levels, which is more or less representative of their strength. There are 12 5-zen Gods: the four Primeval Gods, the 7 strongest Gods of Nature and Yama. Basically, they are the strongest Gods, and thus the calendars are dedicated to them. During the N0 Cataclysm, a huge war occurred. To stop the Cataclysm, both Visnu and Shiva had to disappear. It is unclear if Visnu had to use time manipulation, or if he had to use some other similarly high-level ability (diddo Shiva), but the result is that both Visnu and Shiva had to leave. Visnu isn't dead either, he just no longer has a presence in this Universe, and can probably only get his body back if the Universe is destroyed. When Visnu and Shiva disappeared, they could no longer be responsible for the spells for Recovery and Destruction. Two 4-zen Gods, Asvins and Marut, took over their jurisdictions. However, since these two gods are weaker, the available magics of Recovery and Destruction were also weakened. Ran's aunt, Eline Haias, used to be much higher ranked for example as a "Triple Visnu", and Rana would similarly be of higher rank if Visnu was still around (she's quite talented apparently). Basically, most of the Gods didn't go anywhere. Save for those whose jurisdictions were destroyed (for example, the God of a planet that god destroyed or the likes), most are at most just in temporary limbo and will regenerate eventually. Or they're just fine, and are hanging out in the God's realm with the rest of the major Gods. The 12 attributes existed even before the Cataclysm. The finite makes this pretty clear (Ian is a Vayu-Nil-Nil). The attributes are dedicated to the -Strongest- Gods (basically, the 5-zen ones). But back then, it was possible to borrow from the other, less strong Gods as well. A magic user could probably use Hoti Asvins and Hoti Marut for example even back then, as weaker alternatives to Hoti Visnu and Hoti Shiva. (this hasn't been confirmed yet: the mechanism could have been different, I can't say for sure for example that borrowing from the other Gods also involved using the Hoti and Bhavati spells. It is probable that the lesser Gods all represented a sub-category of one of the groups that the stronger Gods presided over. For example, a God of Sun could be under Agni's jurisdiction. But, again, this is theory). After the Cataclysm though, the link between the Gods and humans weakened. This means it became Harder for humans to borrow power from the Gods. They could still borrow from strong Gods like Agni, and from Marut and Asvins who took over for Shiva and Visnu, but the connection to other weaker Gods was lost, so they couldn't borrow from them anymore. It's like the humans lost their satellite signals to the other Gods, and only the strong ones who emit particularly strong signals can still be connected to. The other Gods still exist, they're stuck in the God's realm just like the other 5-zen Gods, humans just can't connect to them anymore. {C}Fried Potato *http://www.batoto.net/forums/user/633-mizura/ *Members * *767 posts {C}Posted Today, 09:40 AM {C}First off, huge thanks to Kareia for clarifying the many parts of the story that I didn't get: {C}http://www.batoto.net/forums/topic/5662-chapter-63-on-discussions/page__view__findpost__p__243437 The finite, by Currygom Chapter 21 - Wound Visnu came out of Ian's room, and Tak who was waiting there anxiously asked him if Ian is alright. Visnu told him yes, and told him that she woke up. However, Visnu stopped Tak before he could go in, telling him that there's something important he has to tell him: although Visnu can restore Ian's body state, he cannot turn back time, because now she has a baby. Visnu continued that as Tak knew, Half pregnancy last for 40 months (ouch!). As a penalty for having a Dragon's child, Ian would lose a year of her life for every half month of pregnancy. Visnu went to Hell for the matter, but Yama said that Ian would lose part of her life unless she gave up her baby. Tak thought the answer was obvious, all he had to do was get rid of the child. He asked Visnu how much damage that would cause Ian. Despite wearing the earrings, Tak felt nothing for the child. Visnu replied that she'd totally lose her mind. When Tak heard Visnu's answer, he almost cried. What should he do? The child was going to rob Ian of 80 years of life, and all he could do was stand by and watch? He accused Visnu of messing up in the creation of the earrings, causing him to go crazy and sleep with Ian, but Visnu said that the earrings had nothing to do with it. Tak accused that even so, Visnu was the bad guy, as he knew everything. Then he angrily grabbed Visnu, saying that he was going to make it so that Visnu won't be able to revive until the end of the Universe. Visnu said that Tak should discuss this with Ian, and ask for her forgiveness first. Who knows? She might even give him permission to get rid of the child. With that in mind, Tak put down Visnu and went to find Ian. Visnu breathed a sigh of relief. Even though it was the predicted behavior, when facing it in reality, he couldn't help but feel momentarily nervous. Originally the name Taksaka was not this dangerous, but the dragon of this universe had an error. Maybe it was because the god of destruction could not correct all the errors of the universe, and it had affected the dragon of destruction. He, who had unimaginable transcendental skills and could only feel anger, needed something to soften the danger. Of course Ian did well until now, but she could not control him when he did not have his earrings. There is a need for more control. Even if she has to toil in the process. (translation by Kareia) "Still, the rest of her life won't be so bad." Visnu smiled and left. Tak entered Ian's room. She gave him a frosty response, so he quickly ran to her side and went down on his knees to beg for forgiveness, saying that she could just slap him. Ian retorted that it wouldn't hurt him one bit, so he offered to hit himself, and started doing so, while giving her the most pathetic looking expression. Just when Tak thought that she was about to forgive him, she took out his earrings instead. When he asked why she did that, she said that if he wanted to ask for forgiveness, he should do it in this state instead. --- ... D: @ Visnu And yes, it was supposed to be a short chapter, which is why it was out early. Next few chapters are supposedly very long though. And despite the baby Kasak pic, I think this chapter is right after Tak slept with Ian. Did he have to call in Visnu because she got hurt? D: Or is it just because she became pregnant? Posted Yesterday, 11:23 PM Unlike Tak, who was still as a dead man when he's sleeping, Ian always tossed and turned in her sleep. Ian would keep dragging the blanket off him, and he woke up when she collided with him and snuggled to him. Tak was getting frustrated and asked her what she wanted, as she was preventing him from sleeping. However, Ian started talking in her sleep, asking Tak to confirm that he loved her. the finite by currygom Chapter 22,-2 - Forgiveness (2/2) At Ian's unexpected words, Tak touched his chest and wondered what was these feelings without the earrings. He wanted to hug her, but then gave up and just held her hand and laid down, deciding to give up the role of bad guy. -- Ian still tossed and turned all night, she rolled to and away from him several times, or even ended up lying upside down on the bed and putting her feet on his face etc. (Poor Tak D: ) Tak had been pretending not to care about the bizarre behaviour. He'd open his eyes every time she put her feet on his face, pick up her foot, then lay her back into proper position again. In seven years he had seen a lot already. He was well aware that she wasn't a good sleeper. During the honeymoon she just talked in her sleep. But over the years the symptoms became worse, and it interfered with his sleeping. Even with the earrings on, his patience and care were fairly strained. But now that he was without the earrings, no matter how close he was to her, it was hard to endure the rising anger. Having his sleep disturbed was one of the things he hated the most. He'd lost count of how many people he'd beaten to death for disturbing his sleep. When she put her feet on his face for the fifth time, he decided that he couldn't take it anymore and that maybe it was better for him to leave. He'd locate a nest at dawn even with the earrings on, and now that he was without the earrings, there was nothing holding him there until the morning. As part of his 7-year habbit, he wished her goodnight before leaving. But at that moment her hand caught his scarf. "Where are you going, Tak? Sleep by my side." Tak wanted her to let go of his scarf, but instead she asked him why he chose her in her sleep, which he didn't respond to. Ian was pretty even 7 years ago, and she was even prettier now. She was sweet and caring and charming, and never showed off any vanity or luxury. She did all the house chores and cooking, and apart from her severe sleeping problem, there weren't any other bad habits to complain of. She was seriously skinny by his standards, but apart from that she met the conditions of every man's fantasy. Tak really resented that Visnu made them meet so early. Tak looked at Ian's sleeping face for a long time, then eventually gave up and lay back down. Ian would keep rolling away when she was feeling too hot, then stick by his side when she was feeling cold. By now, this was a tolerable disturbance for Tak. He'd cover her with a blanket and hold it there when she was cold, then open it up when she was feeling cramped. -- The next morning, Ian was the first to open her eyes. Seeing Tak right there, she blinked in bewilderment and hastily rolled away. Fortunately, he didn't open his eyes. Maybe she should put on his earrings? But maybe he hasn't slept enough yet, and doing so wouldn't be nice. She was worried for a moment. In order to keep the promise, Tak couldn't sleep for 7 years. In order to force himself to sleep, he built nests around the house, but Visnu said that even so, he almost did not sleep. Looking at his face, she was puzzled at why a Nastika fell for her, and asked Tak outloud what it was that attracted him to her. At that moment Tak suddenly opened his eyes and answered "Everything." This surprised Ian and she nearly tumbled off the bed. The earrings in her hands fell on the bed, and Ian shouted in surprise. Tak was pretty upset at the situation, and told her that she didn't need to be afraid, that he'd slept enough. She said that it wasn't that, and Tak put on the earrings quietly. He soon held out his hand with a smile on his face, saying that there was something important he needed to talk to her about. -- Ian was sitting on Tak's lap. She said that now she understood what Visnu-nim was talking about before. Tak said that it was a serious problem. Pregnancy for 40 months is a staggering amount of time. But Ian answered "So what?" She did not seem to have a problem with this. Tak continued that her life would be reduced by 1 year every half month, so nearly 80 years for 40 months of pregnancy. But Ian said that she didn't care. Since she was a quarter, it'd just mean that she'd life as long as others. Tak said that it did matter, since his time with her would be reduced by 80 years. But Ian said that he knew that they'd be separated eventually. At that, Tak had a pained expression, but Ian continued with a relatively serene look. Humans live relatively short lives, but Tak will easily live on for eons. Will his memories of someone he spent a hundred years with, still be clear billions of years from now? Tak wanted to refute her words but couldn't. He may remember her for thousands or even tens of thousands of years, but millions of years after that? And no matter how much he loved her, after 100 million years, all he'd have left of her were a few hazy memories, he wouldn't even remember her smile properly. Ian continued that after her death, a long time will pass regardless, 80 years won't make that much of a different. So she'd much rather sacrifice 80 years of her life to leave behind evidence of their love. Tak retorted that he didn't need to have anything left behind. What was important was the present, for the two of them to be happy now. He didn't need anything else. He begged her to get rid of the child. However, that made Ian angry. She retorted that this was their baby, how could he speak of eliminating their precious child? Tak cringed. Ian smiled in silence. Perhaps once the child is born, Tak will be highly jealous of the child. She hopes the child will look like him. She asked him that since he is a Nastika, did he look cute when he was small? Tak told her to stop joking around while discussing such a serious matter. Ian just laughed and stretched his scarf around her arms. "Since the remaining time has been reduced, please cherish it more." Tak bit his lips and endured the pain that threatened to make him cry. If she was happy with the child, then it was enough. Yes, it was enough. He repeated this to himself many times, to no avail. No matter how much love he gave her, it seemed he will never be able to love the child in her stomach as much. To be continued. http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/f/2012/358/0/5/kubera___sura_world_chart_by_white_heron-d5p05il.png Human world: The old characters relationships chart - Sura world: Gods: The finite (side novel) summaries , Character charts , Timeline, Races and Cities , Reference thread *twitch* If I had a spouse who slept like that, I think I'd have kicked him out of the bed a long time ago. D: But, wow, Ian was really mature there. I'd at least cringe at the thought of losing nearly half my life. D: * *Like This *Unlike Category:Mizura